This invention relates generally to floral containers, and, more particularly, to floral containers having associated, mating lids.
It has recently become popular among florists to sell floral arrangements in containers that continue to have usefulness after the arrangements are no longer fresh and have been discarded. Many such containers, including coffee pots, water carafes, and the like, have lids associated with them. When the florist sells such a container and floral arrangement, it is desirable for the lid to be integrated into the combination in a convenient fashion, without detracting from its appearance.
It should therefore be appreciated that there is a need for a special lid configuration that can be used in combination with a mating container to carry and display a floral arrangement or, alternatively, to provide a decorative cover for the container.